


Trapped and Pinned

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, I make him suffer, Pain, Whump, Whumptober 2019, and I am only slightly sorry, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: After a villain sets off an explosion that leaves Peter trapped under the rubble, he wonders how he is going to get out of this one alive.Alternatively: Peter is trapped under a collapsed roof and I torture him for 1.1k words.Whumptober 2019 Prompt - Explosion





	Trapped and Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Reader,
> 
> This fic is not beta-read so any and all grammatical errors/plot holes are my fault alone.  
None of these characters belong to me, I am just borrowing them for a bit.  
I hope you enjoy this fic, and if you do, please let me know through kudos or a comment!
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

Falling dust covered the air of the small bubble formed by the fallen debris in which Peter was currently trapped. He sneezed, and then groaned from the pain of the sudden movement, which caused his pinned leg to jerk and shot pain through his entire spine.He coughed through the half-torn mask as he slowly tried to push himself up on his elbow, only to collapse from lack of strength. Trying to calm his racing heart, Peter just lay on the cold concrete and evaluated his current situation.

It was probably only slightly after the explosion had occurred, hence the lack of other people nearby, which meant it was the middle of the night. He was in a secluded warehouse on the outskirts of New York city that had been serving as a base of operations for his latest villain. Clues left behind and a bolt of epiphany at 1 o’clock in the morning had led him straight here and into the hands of the bad guy who had no issue bringing the roof down on them, literally.

He was pinned under a giant slab of roof, and by some measure of luck, none of the support beams had impaled him. Breathing felt a little bit like drowning, so he possibly had a punctured lung. Moving was just shooting pain from every direction feeding into a vicious loop. Vision… well at least the watering had stopped enough to be able to see straight, even if he really wanted to rub his eyes. Hearing… hopefully the ringing was just inside his head?

Wincing and groaning, Peter slowly brought the hand not pinned under himself to rest on the ledge of the roof piece directly on top of his leg, trapping him past his thigh. Gritting his teeth, he put all his strength to shove as hard as he could, but the pain from the pressure coming off was almost enough to knock him out again. Taking heaving breaths, he gathered his strength once again and shoved as much of his body weight behind the push. With an ominous creek the slab finally slid down enough for his leg to roll free.

Tears streamed down Peter’s face as the blood rushed back to the limb, and his scream seemed to echo in the bubble he was trapped in. It felt like he had been screaming himself hoarse for hours by the time the tears finally stopped and his voice gave out on him.

Everything hurt so much, and Aunt May would be so angry. Actually she would probably be devastated. Losing Uncle Ben had been awful, and Peter was half sure he was the only reason May was able to get out of bed in the morning some days after they lost him. If she learned that he had died all alone in a stupid empty warehouse, she would be so sad. God, he couldn’t do that to her. But he also didn’t have any energy left.

The cold from the concrete had permeated into his bones, and the blood had been trickling out of the head wound for a couple hours had finally dried. He really did not want to die out here but it apparently that was what was going to happen.

Peter closed his eyes, and settled in, trying to make himself comfortable.

A loud crash jarred him out of unconsciousness, and the bubble which had been dark before was now filled with soft light. It was past sunrise then. Blearily opening his eyes, he saw dust falling, as if the slabs were being moved. Was he dreaming? Oh, ouch. Okay that answered that question he thought as his body spasmed from the sudden movement.

Peter felt his heart start to race, could it be that he was actually going to get out of this?

He tried to talk, but his throat was parched and the screaming from last night had wrecked havoc on his vocal cords. It didn’t matter though, before a large shadow suddenly blocked the light coming in the bubble. He heard someone shouting, probably the owner of the shadow, but the words all seemed distorted.

Suddenly, a hand shot into the small cavern, groping around for him before finding purchase on his shoulder. Peter bit his lip as the hand jolted him, sending pain shooting through him again. The words the shadow was speaking finally started filtering through to him though.

“ter- Kid, I’m so sorry Peter, I know it hurts, but please just hold on for a couple more minutes, I promise we are getting you out as soon as possible. You’ve been so strong, just hold on a little bit longer please.”

Was that Captain America?

It didn’t matter though, because as the voice promised, the biggest piece of rubble blocking him in was lifted from above him. Peter cried out as renewed pain coursed through him, apparently his shoulder had been bearing some of the weight of that slab.

He heard a scuffle from above his head, and suddenly, gentle hands were trying to move him from his stomach to his back. The action was done as softly as possible, but after hours on laying in the same position, Peter’s body protested. He cried out, even if his voice did not make it past his lips, fresh tears springing to his eyes.

“I know it hurts kid, but it will only be slightly longer, I really need to get you out of here.” The voice said, and when Peter cracked open his eyes slightly, he saw it really was Captain America carrying him bridal style out of the wreckage. For a man that large, he was able to hold Peter as if he were holding a baby bird.

Using the last bit of his effort, Peter lay his head against that star-clad chest and whisper “Aunt May…”

“She is on route to the Avengers compound Peter. We are taking you there. Dr. Cho is already prepped and waiting for you.”

“Oh ok.”

“Pete!” came an alarmed cry from just beyond his field of vision. And then Iron Man appeared before the pair, his eyes wide with panic and desperation. With trembling hands, Tony patted the blood-encrusted hair, “God kid, I am so sorry I didn’t see the alarm sooner.”

“It’s ok Tony.” Peter spit out, too drained for anything else. His eyelids felt so heavy.

“I’m going to make sure you are all ok, you understand me?”

Peter hummed, exhaustion and relief taking him under.

Aunt May was going to be so mad. Better than sad though. Anything was better than sad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat with me elsewhere, find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
